


Mañana es Navidad, y tu hermana era una perra

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lesbians, Pillow Talk, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "...Ayaka no puede dormir. Así que hace preguntas estúpidas y se aprieta contra el cuerpo de Misaya con timidez..."
Relationships: Misaya Reiroukan/Ayaka Sajyou





	Mañana es Navidad, y tu hermana era una perra

**Prompt 16**. _Flores._ _Calendario de Adviento_. 

* * *

**Mañana es Navidad, y tu hermana es una perra**

* * *

Ayaka no puede dormir. Así que hace preguntas estúpidas y se aprieta contra el cuerpo de Misaya con timidez.

Misaya, que ya casi está dormida y no es que pueda descansar mucho, a esas alturas de la Guerra.

—¿Conociste a mi hermana?

Misaya abrió los ojos de par en par.

Una vez. O dos. Manaka podía volar, alzó a Misaya en brazos y la dejó caer entre pesadillas de flores rojas. O eso parecía. Entonces.

Pero hay una inseguridad en la voz de Ayaka.

Por supuesto.

Es culpa de ese estúpido Servant. Un idiota enamorado de una y de otra. Ayaka tuvo siempre sobre sí misma la sombra de su hermana. La idea sosa de no ser suficiente para un hombre de nombre mítico. Como no lo fue para su padre.

Chica densa.

—Era una perra como tú.

—Oh...

—Pero más detestable. _Obviamente_.

—Ah...

—Duérmete, por favor. Mañana es Navidad y pasado mañana me moriré a tus pies, así que no podrás decir que nunca hice nada por ti.

Le acarició el cabello. Aunque Misaya volvió a cerrar los ojos de inmediato y estaban a oscuras, pudo sentir que Ayaka se sonrojaba.


End file.
